Pokémon
Summary Pokémon is an anime and a video game franchise owned by Nintendo and developed by Gamefreak that made it's first release on the one of the most successful video-game media franchises by Nintendo. The series involves creatures of different types and elements fighting each other in a rock-paper-scissors-like fashion with the player trying to catch and train them. It became one of the world's most recognizable fads and it was popular enough to spawn an anime, toys, many movies, and a manga. It's the second largest selling video game franchise of all time, only surpassed by Mario Bros, another franchise owned by Nintendo. Power of the Verse This series has cosmic Legendaries such as Arceus who created the Pokémon Multiverse and Giratina who is a Multi-Universal anti-matter manipulator, along with Dialga and Palkia, who have control over time and space respectively. The series also has the Weather Trio, who are responsible for shaping the main planet setting of the series. It consists of Groudon, who creates continents, Kyogre, who expands the sea, and Rayquaza, who is superior to both and ends the conflict between the two Pokémon. The Legendaries in this verse in general are usually very powerful either in terms of raw power such as Regigigas being able to tow continents or hax such as Xerneas being able to grant and control life and Hoopa's manipulation of hyperspace. Many Pokémon, both Legendary and non-Legendary, are capable of using hax techniques in forms of moves, usually in form of Ghost and Psychic Types, and abilities such as intensifying gravity (Gravity) and attacking with mirages (Night Shade). Overall, it is a pretty powerful franchise. And with the new editions of Pokemon Ultra Sun and Moon, the series will likely get a boost in general strength. Rules Due to the myriad of mediums and dozens of authors who've worked on the franchise, Pokémon is extremely inconsistent and is often plagued with irregular showings of power or weakness for the sake of the plot and for the sake of gameplay (i.e. the player being able to defeat and capture Arceus, a higher-dimensional being). While legendaries are easy to scale via having a lot of lore, a good amount of feats, and normally not being riddled with PIS in other adaptations, non-legendaries are the exact opposite. They have little statistic related lore, almost no feats, and are riddled with PIS on the regular. For this reason, it is better to strictly go with the scaling rules recently recreated for any Pokemon that's not a legendary, which are listed below. Note that stats don't matter in the slightest, as for the most part, they're game mechanics. While there are parts of it that can be applied to stats (like Tyranitar or Dragonite being superior to a majority of Pokemon), most aren't (for example, Rattata will be treated as in the same tier as someone like Mankey, Chansey, and Rhyhorn) Powerful 3rd form Pokemon, powerful 2-Stage fully evolved Pokemon, Pokemon that Mega Evolve (excluding Audino and Beedrill), and powerful non-evolving Pokemon, should be at least Mountain level+ (with very few exceptions) via scaling to Pokemon like Gyarados, Charizard, Gigalith, Ampharos, Tyranitar, Salamence, and Aggron. Second form Pokemon, final forms of Baby Pokemon (except Lucario, Snorlax, Electivire, and Magmortar), and most first form or the weaker 2-Stage fully evolved Pokemon should be Multi-City Block level+ via scaling to Pokemon like Pidgeotto, Dugtrio, and Magneton. Final forms of the early game bugs should be likely Multi-City Block level via being stronger than first form Pokemon, but weaker than second form Pokemon. First form Pokemon and second forms of Baby Pokemon, along with the four aforementioned excluded baby Pokemon should be Large Building level+, as every Pokemon is much stronger than Magikarp, which has a Large Building level+ durability feat in canon. Baby Pokemon should be Wall level via just being superhuman in general. Magikarp, Feebas, Wishiwashi (Singular), and Wimpod are Below Average Human, with Magikarp having the durability listed above. These Pokemon are incredibly weak, and are easily hunted by normal humans (Except Magikarp, who, while capable of being hunted, are difficult to be taken apart) All Pokemon are Transonic. They are all capable of dodging multiple sound based moves, like Growl, Mach Punch, Snarl, Hyper Voice, etc. While this may sound like head-canon, please note that this was decided by a majority of the staff, and required a lot of common sense to be put into practice. If you were to make a composite profile, remember to specify which feats come from which continuities, an example of this would be Charizard's profile to avoid confusion. Also, add weaker but significant feats from other continuities under the feats section, in case they are needed. Furthermore, all non-legendary Pokémon get their stats from the games (along with Generations and stuff from the official Pokémon website/YT Channel), but it is not limited to core games. Mystery Dungeon, Conquest, and even GO have some influence. You can ask here or here, if you wish to create a profile for this series. Character Profiles Gen I Venusaur Charizard Blastoise Butterfree Beedrill Pidgeot Fearow Pikachu Pikachu (Anime) Nidoking Nidoqueen Clefairy (Pocket Monsters) Ninetales Jigglypuff Wigglytuff (Mystery Dungeon) Diglett Arcanine Alakazam Machamp Tentacruel Golem Rapidash Slowpoke Magneton Dodrio Muk Cloyster Gengar Kingler Starmie Hitmonlee Hitmonchan Tauros Gyarados Ditto Jolteon Porygon Omastar Kabutops Aerodactyl Snorlax Articuno Zapdos Moltres Dragonite Mewtwo Mew Gen II Meganium Typhlosion Feraligatr Xatu Ampharos Quagsire Unown Wobbuffet Steelix Scizor Shuckle Heracross Ursaring Magcargo Corsola Octillery Delibird Skarmory Houndoom Kingdra Smeargle Hitmontop Raikou Entei Suicune Tyranitar Lugia Ho-Oh Celebi Gen III Sceptile Blaziken Swampert Gardevoir Breloom Ninjask Shedinja Aggron Manectric Sharpedo Wailord Camerupt Flygon Altaria Whiscash Milotic Absol Glalie Salamence Metagross Regirock Regice Registeel Kyogre Groudon Rayquaza Latias Latios Jirachi Deoxys Gen IV Torterra Infernape Empoleon Roserade Rampardos Bastiodon Vespiquen Lopunny Lucario Lucario (M08) Spiritomb Garchomp Abomasnow Gliscor Rhyperior Magmortar Electivire Gallade Dusknoir Froslass Rotom Uxie Mesprit Azelf Dialga Palkia Heatran Regigigas Giratina Cresselia Manaphy Darkrai Shaymin Arceus Gen V Victini Serperior Emboar Samurott Gigalith Conkeldurr Krookodile Zoroark Gothitelle Reuniclus Beheeyem Chandelure Cryogonal Bouffalant Durant Hydreigon Volcarona Tornadus Thundurus Reshiram Zekrom Landorus Kyurem Keldeo Meloetta Genesect Gen VI Chesnaught Delphox Greninja Meowstic Aegislash Hawlucha Goodra Tyrantrum Xerneas Yveltal Zygarde Diancie Hoopa Volcanion Gen VII Decidueye Incineroar Primarina Toucannon Crabrawler Oricorio Lycanroc Wishiwashi Toxapex Lurantis Salazzle Bewear Mimikyu Palossand Drampa Dhelmise Kommo-o Silvally Tapu Koko Tapu Lele Tapu Bulu Tapu Fini Nihilego Pheromosa Buzzwole Xurkitree Celesteela Kartana Guzzlord Solgaleo Lunala Magearna Necrozma M'arshadow' Pokemon Trainers Red Ash Red (Origins) Red (Adventures) Yellow Blue Gary Brock Misty Lt. Surge Erika Sabrina Giovanni Jessie and James Lorelei Bruno Agatha Lance Archer Jasmine Hex Maniac Wally Maxie Archie Steven Anabel Miror B. Ein Nascour Evice Ardos Eldes Greevil Barry Candice Cynthia Paul Cyrus Dahlia Palmer Caitlin Bianca Cheren N''' '''Colress Elesa Iris Grimsley Ghetsis Alder Valerie Lysandre AZ Diantha Alain Gladion Plumeria Guzma Faba Lusamine Ryuki Ryouga Others Missingno Category:Verses Category:Console Games Category:Nintendo Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Metafiction